


The Quiet Game

by soupremeleader



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingerfucking, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Everyone is asleep and napping in preparation for Black Friday shopping but Kylo is awake and wants to have some fun with Rey first.This one shot is an accompaniment piece to my main fic (A Lesson to Learn: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474477) but can also be read on its own without context.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: A Lesson to Learn Main Fic and Companion/Stand Alone One Shots





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested I have also uploaded all of my Reylo one shots in Y/N or Reader format under a collection of one shots on Wattpad (swoonforbensolo). Just in case you ever felt like imagining yourself with an Adam Driver character instead of Rey ;)

Rey lay in between Kylo’s legs on the couch, watching the last of the movie everybody else had fallen asleep to. She was caged in by his protective and warm hold, her head laying on his chest facing the projector screen. Poe and Finn were softly snoring on the other side of the couch and Rose was passed out in a nest of blankets by the end of the couch. Vicrul had left to go home a while ago, not as interested in their late night Black Friday shopping shenanigans as the rest. 

“Are you awake?” Rey heard Kylo whisper lowly in her ear, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. 

“Barely,” Rey answered with a yawn. 

She felt Kylo’s grip around her waist tighten as he moved to nuzzle his nose into her temple. “What if I wanted to wake you up?” he growled playfully, rolling his hips so Rey could feel his erection pressing into her back. 

Rey gulped at the feel of it, having been unaware until then of Kylo’s arousal. “What would you do to wake me up?” she squeaked in response.

“I’ll show you,” he replied, his soft gravelly voice sending shivers down her spine. 

“Turn over and straddle my thigh,” he instructed, a commanding tone taking over his teasing one.

Rey flipped over so she was straddling his thigh, her arms on Kylo’s shoulders to steady her. She lifted her dress up so that her cunt was directly on him, only his pants and her underwear separating them.

Kylo placed his hands on her waist and bent forward to catch her lips in a kiss. Rey melted into his touch, her lips parting when Kylo’s tongue darted across her bottom lip. He deepened the kiss and Rey let out a low moan, Kylo’s grip tightening on her hips at the sound of it.

Kylo started to move Rey by her hips, rocking her so that she was grinding her sex on his thigh. Kylo broke their heated kiss and moved to ghost his lips across her jawline and down her neck before moving back up to her ear again. 

“I want to see if you can get off like this, baby. Do you think you can do that for me?” he grunted, continuing to guide her hips so they canted against his thigh, Rey already leaving a wet spot where she ground against him

Rey nodded and whimpered when he bit her earlobe, pulling at it before letting go. “Good girl,” he murmured, mouthing at a spot on her neck right underneath her lobe. 

Kylo moved one of the hands that was on Rey’s waist to cup her sex, his fingers wiggling to get underneath her cunt to add friction to where she was rubbing herself on him. He let out a groan at the feeling of her heated sex, wet and dripping through her panties. 

“Fuck, baby. I knew you could do this. Look at you all wet like this for me.” he hissed, his breath hot on her neck. 

Rey focused on the feel of Kylo’s thick fingers digging into her sex as she rode him, his plush mouth sucking on her neck and biting before soothing the spots over with his tongue, his other hand guiding her hips with a forceful hold. As Rey chased after her orgasm her whines got louder.

“Shit, baby. You need to be quiet for me. Do you think you can be a good girl and be quiet for me?” Kylo panted against her neck, hot breath fanning over her and causing goosebumps to break out over her skin. 

“Y-yes,” Rey gasped, the tension building and warmth pooling in her lower abdomen. 

“Good girl. I knew you could. Fuck, you’re so hot like this. So fucking beautiful for me.” Kylo cursed into the crook of her neck when Rey’s nails dug into his shoulder, his own swollen cock painfully neglected as he worked to get Rey to her peak. Kylo could wait, almost feeling as if he could get off without touching himself just from Rey’s frenzied mewls and whimpers, the hot wet feel of her cunt on his fingers driving him crazy. 

Rey keened, rolling her hips so the tip of one of Kylo’s fingers hit her clit just so. When she couldn’t hold back her cries of pleasure anymore, Kylo slotted his mouth against hers in an attempt to muffle them. The kiss was sloppy, teeth clashing as Rey desperately pursued her climax, her rhythm growing erratic under Kylo’s now bruising hold. 

Rey’s orgasm crashed over her in an engulfing wave, the growing feeling exploding inside after such a steady build up. Rey’s cry was drowned out by Kylo’s kiss, only a hushed moan escaping from her. Rey could feel her cunt pulsing and clenching around Kylo’s fingers, wishing that he had buried himself in her and moved her underwear aside so that she could feel all of him instead of the mostly empty feeling she experienced now. 

Rey slumped against Kylo’s chest when she finished riding out her climax, her body spent, feeling boneless and tired. She shifted a little and accidentally brushed over Kylo’s sensitive cock, earning a low groan from him. “Fuck, please don’t move, sweetheart,” he whined through clenched teeth. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Rey asked, looking up at him and barely stifling a yawn. 

“No, baby. You were so sexy and good for me… did so well... and now you’re tired and I can wait. It’ll be worth it for later,” he answered, brushing his hands through her hair. “But,  _ please _ don’t move.” Kylo added with a small laugh. 

Rey smiled as she lowered her head back down to lay against his chest, letting his heartbeat regulate her own still fast beating one as she closed her eyes. Rey sunk into sleep engulfed in Kylo’s warm and caring embrace, his hand rubbing the small of her back as she drifted off. 


End file.
